Apa Arti Diriku Bagimu?
by Megu-Arisa Natasura
Summary: Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi mengapa kau bersikap acuh, seolah kita tak pernah bertemu. Sebenarnya apa arti diriku bagimu?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi mengapa kau bersikap acuh, seolah kita tak pernah bertemu. Sebenarnya apa arti diriku bagimu? TYPO NO FLAME PLEASE!

Chapter 1

_Kau selalu berbuat semaumu. Datang membawa cinta padaku, pergi dengan meninggalkan sakit dihatiku…_

Kelopak mata seorang gadis berambut sewarna dengan kelopak bunga sakura itu terbuka, bersamaan dengan masuknya cahaya matahari di sela-sela jendela ruangan itu. Memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata indah berwarna emerald jernih. Nama gadis itu ialah Haruno Sakura, seorang anak dari Ren dan Mebuki Haruno. Sakura duduk diatas kasurnya lalu menguap sambil mengucek matanya. Segera ia melihat jam yang berada diatas mejanya "Hoaaam ternyata sudah jam 6," Sakura pun bergegas pergi kekamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar kamar dan turun kelantai bawah menuju ruang makan, tentu saja dengan mengenakan seragam lengkap sambil menyandang tas yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Dari tangga ia melihat ayahnya sedang membaca Koran dan ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan, tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dimeja makan tersebut seorang laki-laki berwajah baby face dengan rambut sewarna dengan rambut ibunya, merah.

"Sasori nii-chaaan …! Kapan Niii-chan pulang dari suna? Kok gak bilang bilang sama saku sih…." ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipi, Sakura langsung berlari kemeja makan lalu memukul pelan bahu sang kakak.

"Gomen imouto-ku tersayang, baru tadi malam nii-chan tiba di konoha. Pas di rumah eh kamu nya udah tidur, tidurnya nyenyak lagi sampai ileran. Jadi nii-chan gak tega banguninnya haha".

"Nii-chaaaaaan! Aku nggak ileran yaa!".

"Hahaha iya-iya saku, nii-chan cuma bercanda kok".

"Ugh dasar nii-".

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini baru ketemu udah berantem, lebih baik makan sarapan kalian. Saku memangnya kamu mau terlambat ke sekolah di awal tahun ajaran baru ini?" Lerai Haruno Mebuki sambil membawa segelas susu untuk Sakura.

"Iie kaa-chan saku gak mau, eh ngomong-ngomong ngapain sasori-nii ke konoha?"

"Nii-chan ada urusan sedikit di konoha. " Ucap Sasori sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Ada urusan atau mau ketemu Shion-neechan? Terus kuliah nii-chan gimana?"

"Ya, bisa keduanya kan. Gak ada masalah dong. Kan nii-chan pinter." Ujar Sasori sombong, tapi tidak dapat menutupi rona merah wajahnya.

"Huuu nii-chan narsis banget," ujar sakura sweatdrop.

"Haaah kalian ini cepat makan sarapannya nanti terlambat." akhirnya Ren pun berbicara sambil mendeathglear anak-anaknya.

"Ha-haii tou-san." ujar sakura dan sasori serempak, lalu melahap roti bakar selai strawberry kesukaan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara seseorang memanggil sakura,

"Sakurraaa-chaaaan! Ayo cepat berangkat, kita sudah hampir telat nih…."

Sakura mendecih sebal 'Ck, dasar Naruto-baka'

Sakura bangkit lalu menyandang tasnya, "Tou-san, kaa-chan, nii-chan aku berangkat dulu ya, teman-temanku sudah menjemput."

"Hm"

"Hati-hati ya…"

"Bilang pada mereka nii-chan titip salam,"

"Hai'… Ittekimasu!"

_Hei sasu, kau bilang kau mencintai ku, tapi mengapa didepan orang lain kau selalu bersikap seolah kita tak pernah kenal…_

*Sakura POV*

Aku berlari kearah Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatku –ralat-pengecualian untuk Sasuke karena dia telah resmi menyandang status 'kekasih' ku sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Kami bertiga sudah bersama sejak di Konoha Elementry School hingga sekarang. Dan tahun ajaran baru ini, kami masuk ke sekolah yang sama, yaitu Konoha Senior High School.

Uzumaki Naruto, si pembuat onar melambai kearahku, "Ohayo Sakuraa-chaaan!"

"Jangan ribut baka-dobe" Ujar Uciha Sasuke dingin, Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sasuke memang terkenal irit bicara juga tampan dan jangan lupakan rambut uniknya yang melawan gravitasi, walaupun aneh aku tetap menyukainya.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun… Ohayo Sasuke-kun…" Aku menyapa mereka sambil tersenyum manis. Dan hanya dijawab dengan gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke dan cengiran gaje Naruto.

Kami bertiga mulai berjalan kaki menuju sekolah baru mereka. Mengapa kami berjalan kaki? Karena sekolah baru itu lumayan dekat dengan perumahan elit kami –ehm- bukan bermaksud sombong. Kenapa tidak memakai kendaraan padahal kami orang yang lumayan –ehm- kaya? Karena walaupun kami kaya, kami diajari untuk hidup sederhana, jadilah sekarang kami berjalan kaki sambil menikmati udara pagi dengan suara cicitan burung-burung dan celotehan tak jelas dari Naruto yang sepertinya tidak mau kalah dengan para burung-burung itu.

-oh jangan lupakan satu hal!

Rumah Sasuke memang bersebelahan dengan Naruto, tapi rumah mereka lumayan jauh beberapa blok dari rumah ku, walaupun seperti itu kami selalu pergi dan pulang bersama.

Aku memandang Sasuke yang terlihat sedang dijahili oleh Naruto, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sehingga membuat wajah Sasuke bersemu merah. Tapi yang jelas aku senang melihat kebahagiaan ini. Aku berharap agar aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan ini selamanya, dengan senyum yang selalu terukir.

"-AA -RAA! SAKURAA-FOREHEAAD! Kau dengar aku tidak?!"

"Eh?"

*End Sakura POV*

Sakura tersentak mendengar panggilan Ino –lebih tepatnya teriakan. Sakura memandang sekelilingya –ramai. 'Kenapa aku ada dikantin sekolah? Bukannya tadi aku baru berangkat bersama Naruto dan Sasu-'

"Sakura-chan! Kau melamun lagi!" Ino kembali memanggil Sakura dengan sedikit memukul bahunya, kesal juga sedari tadi dicuekin.

"E-eh, gomen ne, aku melamun." Ucap sakura melihat temannya Ino. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, tapi itu tetap tak bisa menutupi kesedihannya.

"A-ada apa S-Sakura-chan? Kau m-melamun terus," kini Hinata yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara.

"Benar, pasti kau tidak mendengar pembicaraan tadi," Ino menambahkan dengan wajah yang masam.

Sakura menyesap jus Strawberry nya yang tinggal setengah, lalu bangkit dari kursi, "Aku baik-baik saja, ayo masuk kelas sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

Ino dan Hinata hanya menghela napas mengikuti Sakura. Sudah dua minggu ini Sakura sering melamun, dan Sakura selalu mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

'Ternyata aku melamun kan kejadian itu' Yang sakura lamunkan itu memang nyata, tapi itu adalah kejadian tiga bulan lalu ketika mereka pertama masuk sekolah. Memang benar mereka selalu berangkat bersama, memang benar Sakura adalah pacarnya Sasuke. Tapi kenyataannya akhir-akhir ini ia tak lagi dijemput oleh Sasuke, hanya naruto. Dan setiap ia bertanya pada Naruto jawabannya selalu sama, "Teme udah berangkat duluan," atau "Kata teme dia ada urusan." bertanya pada Sasuke pun jawabannya juga selalu sama.

'Ah.. sudahlah aku tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi, itu hanya akan membuat ku sedih. Aku harus kuat! Haaah ganbatte sakura!'

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berjalan keluar kantin setelah membayar makanan yang mereka pesan tadi. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas X-A, kelas mereka yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan kantin. Tapi-

BRRUK

Tepat di depan pintu kelas, sakura terjatuh karna dia menubruk seseorang,

"Gomen ne" Sakura meringis lalu meminta maaf tanpa melihat orang yang ditabraknya. Bukan Sakura yang seperti biasanya, karena biasanya dia akan menghajar siapapun yang berani membuatnya kesal.

"Hn"

DEG!

Sakura segera mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar respon orang itu, ia mengenali gumaman ini. Ternyata yang ditabraknya adalah Sasuke, kekasihnya sendiri. Mereka pun memandang satu sama lain, Emerald dan Onix pun bertemu. Sakura tidak bisa bergerak, ia bagai terhipnotis dengan mata kelam laki-laki yang mengisi relung hatinya itu.

Sasuke memutuskan pandangan dan berlalu pergi. Gadis musim semi itu sangat terkejut atas sikap kekasihnya yang hanya mendengus lalu berlalu pergi tanpa menyapa Sakura.

Orang-orang disekitar nya tidak ada yang sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi karena kejadian itu berlangsung cepat, hanya saja bagi gadis yang mempunyai rambut sewarna dengan kelopak bunga sakura, kejadian itu berjalan sangat lambat. Dan entah kenapa kejadian tadi membuat dadanya terasa sesak seketika, ia menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi tertahan didadanya. Ia pun masuk kekelas dengan tersenyum, mencoba membuang semua pikiran negatif di otaknya.

Hari-harinya berlalu dengan biasa saja, tapi dalam beberapa minggu ini harinya menjadi tak biasa. Ralat- bukan harinya yang tak biasa, tapi Sasuke lah yang tak biasa. Lebih tepat jika dibilang bahwa kekasihnya berubah setelah Kakashi-sensei, guru kimia sekaligus walikelas mereka merubah posisi duduk semua murid dua bulan yang lalu. Kakashi memasangkannya berdasarkan nilai, jadi yang nilainya tinggi akan duduk dengan yang nilainya kurang memuaskan.

Seperti Naruto-Hinata, Sai-Ino, dan Sasuke dengan Karin…

Dan karena kelas X-A ini jumlahnya ganjil, jadilah Sakura duduk dibelakang seorang diri. Ino sebagai teman yang baik menawarkan diri untuk menemani Sakura sementara waktu, tapi selalu ditolaknya dengan halus.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok kelas, Sakura kembali menghela napas lalu memandang luar jendela.

'Tapi kenapa sasuke harus dengan Karin sih?' Pertanyaan itu selalu berputar dikepalanya. 'Dan kenapa sejak saat itu Sasuke berubah?' Pertanyaan itulah yang paling sering banyak muncul ketimbang pertanyaan lainnya.

Sebenarnya Ino tahu apa yang membuat sahabat pink-nya itu seperti ini –walaupun sakura tidak menceritakannya. Ino sudah mengenal Sakura sejak kecil , jadi ia sedikit tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke –pacar Sakura. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang belum tahu apa-apa karena Hinata adalah murid baru yang datang dua bulan yang lalu dari Iwa High School karena keluarganya berada di Konoha.

Tapi ia bukan type orang yang suka membuka rahasia. Yup, Sakura menyuruhnya tutup mulut mengenai hubungan mereka. "Tapi kenapa harus ditutupi?" Ino pernah bertanya seperti itu, dengan entengnya Sakura menjawab "Sasuke-kun yang menyuruhku, katanya agar aku tidak diganggu oleh para fansclub-nya," akhirnya Ino hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

Ino melihat Sakura yang duduk sendirian menatap luar jendela. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, mungkin disebabkan karna tadi ia tidak menghabiskan makanannya dikantin. Dan sekarang Ino sudah melihat Sakura menghela napas sebanyak sepuluh kali sejak jam pelajaran pertama. Ino yakin Sakura ada masalah dengan Sasuke, dan hal itu hanya bisa ia tanyakan pada Naruto yang notabene nya lebih dekat dengan mereka daripada dengan dirinya.

TENG...TENG...TENG...

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, semua siswa yang semula mengantuk tiba-tiba menjadi segar kembali. Terkecuali gadis bersurai pink yang duduk di pojok kelas tersebut, sejak pagi hingga sore ini, wajahnya tidak berubah –tetap suram, senyum yang biasanya ada di wajahnya yang manis itu pun entah kenapa sama sekali tak ada hari ini-ralat bukah hari ini saja tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini, emerald yang biasanya bersinar kali ini terlihat kehilangan cahayanya.

Ini semua karena Sasuke. Sasuke lagi Sasuke lagi. Karena Sasuke ia jadi tak focus belajar, ia sering melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang mengajari Karin. Dikantin ia juga tak menghabiskan makanannya, malahan sama sekali tak disentuh, ini karena Sasuke lagi-lagi menolak tawarannya makan bersama dengan alasan 'aku ada urusan diperpustakaan'. Padahal tadi ia lihat Sasuke sedang jalan beriringan dengan Karin. Tapi Sakura ya Sakura, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak berpikiran negative, ia berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik untuk sasuke dan ia tidak ingin di anggap terlalu posesif oleh kekasihnya itu.

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju gerbang sendirian, tadinya ia ingin pulang bersama dengan Naruto tetapi diurungkannya karna Naruto pergi mengantar Hinata pulang. Sedangkan Sasuke, tadi ia sudah bertanya apakah mau pulang bersama atau tidak, tapi dengan ketus Sasuke menjawab "Kan sudah kubilang aku ada urusan!" sakura hanya mengangguk dan mencelos dalam hati 'memangnya kapan dia bilang sih?'

Dan sekarang Sakura sudah agak terbiasa pulang sendiri, karena tentu saja si Chicken butt itu punya segudang urusan `katanya`, dan juga belakangan ini sepertinya Naruto sedang berusaha mendekati Hinata dan sering mengajak Hinata pulang bersama.

Diperjalanan Sakura lebih banyak melamun, tak jarang ia menabrak pejalan kaki lain lalu ia meminta maaf. Tanpa disadarinya waktu berjalan cepat, ia sudah sampai di suatu tempat. Ketika Sakura tersadar, ia bingung sendiri "Dimana in- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".

_Ku kira semuanya akan tetap seperti yang ku ingin, tapi sepertinya itu hanya ada dalam anganku saja, kami-sama apakah yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. No flame please, saran sangat dinantikan ^^  
**_

_**dont be silent reader :)**_

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

___Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

___*Apa Arti Diriku Bagimu?*_

___Chapter sebelumnya..._

___Dan sekarang Sakura sudah agak terbiasa pulang sendiri, karena tentu saja si Chicken butt itu punya segudang urusan `katanya`, dan juga belakangan ini sepertinya Naruto sedang berusaha mendekati Hinata dan sering mengajak Hinata pulang bersama._

___Diperjalanan Sakura lebih banyak melamun, tak jarang ia menabrak pejalan kaki lain lalu ia meminta maaf. Tanpa disadarinya waktu berjalan cepat, ia sudah sampai di suatu tempat. Ketika Sakura tersadar, ia bingung sendiri "Dimana in- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"._

_____Ku kira semuanya akan tetap seperti yang ku ingin, tapi sepertinya itu hanya ada dalam anganku saja, kami-sama apakah yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?_

**Chapter 2**

_Sekarang, ditempat ini entah kenapa aku ingin beristirahat sejenak__ dari __berbagai __macam pikiran tentangmu yang terus bersarang dibenakku_

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya –sepi. Tak ada seorang pun disana. Hening, hanya terdengar suara desiran angin dan air mengalir. Burung-burung berkicau, terbang pulang kembali kesarang masing-masing. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, segaris senyum terukir untuk pertama kalinya dibibir Sakura hari ini 'indah sekali'.

Ternyata tanpa sadar kaki Sakura membawanya ke sebuah tempat, tempat dimana disana ada sungai yang jernih, dan pohon-pohon Sakura yang sedang berguguran daunnya, ya tentu saja karna sekarang sudah memasuki akhir musim gugur. Sakura melangkahkan kaki indahnya, lalu duduk bersandar dibawah salah satu pohon Sakura yang dekat dengan aliran sungai kecil yang berwarna jernih, memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin, sejenak ia melupakan masalahnya.

TESS

Tiba-tiba saja air mata jatuh dari mata emeraldnya, begitu tersadar ia lalu menghapusnya, "Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku menangis?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Sang matahari sudah tergantikan dengan sang bulan, angin yang menyejukkan tadi tergantikan dengan angin yang membuat siapa saja menggigil. Sakura melihat jam tangannya, ia membelalakkan matanya lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya "Uaa.. Gawat! Sudah jam 8, aku akan terlambat makan malam."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia segera berlari, "Tunggu dulu," Sakura menghentikan larinya, lalu kembali melihat jalan kecil yang dilaluinya, "Jalan kecil ini menuju rumahku ya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu disini ada jalan?" ia berujar sendiri sambil mengerutkan dahi-bingung, "ah bodo ah" Sakura pun mengedikkan bahu dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi.

"lebih baik aku cepat-cepat jika tak ingin melihat Sasori-nii mengamuk lagi hiii..." ujar Sakura, ia pun kembali berjalan, hanya beberapa langkah ia sudah sampai digerbang rumahnya.

"Tadai-"

"Kenapa baru pulang ha?"

Baru saja Sakura membuka pintu ia sudah dihadang oleh seorang pria berambut merah. Sasori berdiri didepan pintu dengan berkacak pinggang, persis seperti ibu-ibu marah(?).

"Eh, go-gomen ta-"

"Kau terlambat makan malam, kau kan sudah janji akan pulang cepat? Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa? Lalu kenapa HP mu mati? Dan lihat, apa yang terjadi? kenapa rok mu kotor? Jelaskan!"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sasori sudah menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"A-ano.. Sasori-niichan, tadi HP ku batrainya habis," Sakura menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut jika Sasori marah.

"Dasar! Kan sudah ku-"

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, mungkin saja Sakura pulang terlambat karna ada urusan disekolahnya. Apa kalian tidak malu pada tamu kita?"

Suara Mebuki Haruno menghentikan pertengkaran kedua anaknya. Sakura segera memandang ibunya dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan 'Arigato kaa-chan' yang dibalas anggukan oleh Mebuki. Dengan segera Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah 'tamu' yang dikatakan ibunya.

"Shion-neechan… lihat Sasori-niichan memarahiku.." Sakura segera mengadu pada Shion dengan nada merajuk. Uzumaki Shion adalah pacar Sasori dan juga kakak sepupu Naruto. Shion memandang Sasori dengan tatapan lembut –tapi menyeramkan.

"T-tidak kok, siapa bilang aku marah pada mu? Shion-chan aku tidak marah kok, beneran," ujar Sasori membenarkan dengan jari yang membentuk huruf 'V'. Dari jawaban dan raut wajah Sasori bisa kita lihat kalau Sasori adalah type yang takut pada pacarnya. Perlu diketahui bahwa Sasori hanya seperti ini didepan keluarga dan Shion saja .

"Sudah-sudah jangan goda nii-chan mu terus Sakura, cepat mandi sana, setelah itu kita makan bersama," sekali lagi Mebuki Haruno menyelamatkan salah satu anaknya tersebut, memang ibu yang baik (?) .

"Hai kaa-san… wuee…" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sasori yang kalah lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Shion dan segera naik keatas menuju kamarnya.

Sasori kembali berjalan kemeja makan dan duduk disebelah kekasihnya lalu berbisik ditelinga Shion dengan menyeringai "lihat saja nanti, kau akan membayar karna telah menggodaku". Sontak saja wajah Shion memerah, lalu ia mencubit kecil pinggang Sasori.

"Aww aku kan hanya bercanda,"

"Tapi tidak lucu."

Setelah mandi Sakura segera turun menuju meja makan, disana terlihat kalau semuanya sudah menunggu gadis bersurai pink tersebut. "Gomen lama," ujarnya tersenyum lalu duduk di samping kaa-san nya.

"Ayo berdoa," Suara berat sang kepala keluarga yang sedari tadi hanya menonton adegan keluarganya akhirnya keluar. Mereka berdoa lalu segera makan. "Itadakimasssu…"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, setelah makan dan bercakap-cakap shion pulang diantar oleh Sasori. Sedangkan Sakura sedang tidur-tiduran diranjangnya sambil menerawang-nerawang. Terkadang Sakura iri dengan mereka yang selalu mesra. Walaupun Sasori dingin, tapi dihadapan Shion dia berubah hangat, 'kapan Sasuke-kun bisa seperti itu ya? Seperti dulu lagi?'

"Ah," Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri, ia lupa menghidupkan HP nya. Tadi pagi ia lupa mencharge Hp nya,salahkan ino karna memaksanya mendengarkan curhatan gadis blonde tersebut tentang pacarnya yang selalu menunjukkan senyum palsu itu sampai Sakura ketiduran, makanya ketika tadi Sasori menelpon HP nya mati.

Sakura segera mengambilnya dari dalam tas lalu mencharge-nya, sesaat setelah ia menghidupkan HP nya, tiba-tiba saja HP nya bergetar menandakan ada satu pesan masuk. Awalnya Sakura hanya acuh tak acuh dengan pesan tadi, tapi saat ada pesan ke dua masuk, segera saja ia melihat siapa nama pengirimnya. Mata sakura terbelalak, ternyata pengirimnya adalah sang kekasih-atau sebut saja Sasuke. Dengan secepat kilat ia pun membukanya.

**From: Sasuke-kun**

**Subject:**

**Kosong**

Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kekiri-bingung, "Kenapa Sasuke-kun mengirim pesan yang kosong?" ujarnya sendiri. Lalu ia segera membuka kembali pesan ke-dua yang juga dari Sasuke. Segera saja Sakura membacanya.

**From: Sasuke-kun**

**Subject: **

**Gomen**** salah kirim.**

Sakura kembali memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, "Apa maksudnya sih?" ujarnya lagi, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Sakura mengira dan sedikit berharap sebenarnya, kalau itu adalah pesan yang menanyakan keadaannya, ternyata tidak. Sakura pun segera membalas pesan dari Sasuke tersebut.

**To: Sasuke-kun**

**Subject:**** Maksudnya?**

**Apa maksudnya Sasuke-kun****? Aku tidak mengerti :s**

Tanpa diduga Sasuke segera membalas dengan cepat, dengan perasaan senang Sakura segera membuka lalu membacanya,

**From: Sasuke-kun**

**Subject:**

**Karin yang mengirimnya t****a****d****i**** sore, gomen**.

DEG!

Genggaman Sakura pada Hp nya hampir terlepas ketika membaca balasan itu. Dengan menguatkan hatinya, ia membalas.

**To: Sasuke-kun**

**Subject:****Souka..**

**Ne,**** sekarang Sasuke-kun lagi apa?**

Lama ia menunggu tapi sasuke tak kunjung membalas pesannya,

**To: Sasuke-kun**

**Subject:**

**Ne Sasuke-kun, apa kamu sudah tidur?**

Beberapa menit menunggu tapi belum juga dibalas Sasuke. Sakura mulai menguap.

**To: Sasuke-kun**

**Subject: Oyasumi**

**Hmm sepertinya Sasuke-kun sudah tidur, kalau begitu oyasumi :)**

Sakura menunggu balasan dari Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke belum juga membalasnya hingga Sakura tidak tahan menahan kantuknya. Sakura sadar Sasuke tidak akan membalasnya, maka dari itu ia segera mematikan lampu lalu tidur.

_Ini hanya perasaan ku atau memang saat ini sepertinya kau mencoba menghindari ku? _

Keesokan paginya Sakura berangkat sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa, ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ini semua gara-gara mimpi buruk yang dialaminya tadi malam, cukup sekali ini saja ia mau bermimpi seperti itu.

Sakura pov~

In dream…

Ah senangnya… sekarang aku dan Sasuke-kun sedang berada didalam café favorit kami, aku sangat senang karna setelah sekian lama Sasuke-kun tidak mengajakku berkencan, akhirnya disekolah tadi Sasuke-kun mengajakku kencan.

Seperti biasa aku memesan Strawberry milkshake dan Sasuke-kun memesan jus Tomat. Kami meminum minuman kami sambil bertatapan. Mata onix tajamnya membuat pipiku memanas, segera saja aku mengalihkan pandanganku, malu tahu dilihatin seperti itu!

Aku memandang sebuket bunga mawar pemberian Sasuke-kun, aku kembali teringat ketika dia member bunga ini dan berkata "Happy Annive Hime…" Perempuan mana coba yang gak senang ketika pacarnya mengingat hari jadian? Sungguh seperti mimpi Sasuke-kun melakukan ini semua setelah apa yang terjadi.

Saat sedang asyik tertawa dan bercanda, tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang menghampiri kami dengan membawa seember air dan langsung menyiramiku. Aku terkejut, ternyata dia Karin. Baju terusan pink milikku basah hingga lekukan tubuhku tercetak. Segera saja aku menyilangkan tangan didepan dadaku.

Kulihat Sasuke-kun berdiri, kukira ia ingin memarahi Karin tapi ternyata ia malah mengambil gelas yang berisi jus tomat miliknya dan langsung menuangkannya diatas kepalaku. Aku terbelalak kaget, Sasuke-kun tersenyum sinis kearahku lalu menggandeng tangan Karin, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tiba-tiba saja dunia disekelilingku runtuh, hanya ada kegelapan yang dapat kulihat, lalu muncul sosok Sasuke-kun dan Karin sedang berjalan menjauh sambil bergandengan tangan, aku berteriak menyuruh Sasuke agar berbalik melihat ke arah ku tetapi ternyata sia-sia, suaraku tak mau keluar. Aku meminta pertolongan, tapi tetap percuma. Dan sekarang muncul wajah teman-temanku, mereka menertawaiku, aku hanya dapat menutup telinga, aku coba kembali berteriak tapi suaraku tidak dapat keluar, lama kelamaan sosok Sasuke-kun dan Karin menjauh, dan suara tawa itu semakin keras.

Tiba-tiba semua pemandangan itu berganti ke sebuah taman aku berdiri di sebuah bangku dan di seberang sana kulihat Sasuke-kun merangkul Karin dengan mesra. Aku berlari ke arah mereka dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke-kun. Ku lihat matanya, tetapi yang ada disana hanyalah pandangan menusuk,dingin dan... jijik. Aku terkejut melihat tatapan jijik yang diberikan Sasuke-kun pada ku. Aku bertanya padanya kenapa ia memandangku seperti itu? , tapi jawaban yang ku dengar keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah..

"Siapa kau?"

Aku tertegun sesaat , dan saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Karin aku melihatnya tersenyum menyeringai. Kulihat ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sasuke-kun dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ku. Aku berteriak "JANGAN PERGIIIIII" berulang kali tetapi mereka tidak juga mendengarkanku, perlahan ku lihat kedua sosok itu mulai menjauh. Aku mencoba mengejarnya tetapi mereka semakin menjauh dari ku.

End dream

End Sakura pov~

Sakura menghela nafas, "Untung itu hanya mimpi, tapi aku ingin Sasuke-kun mengingat hari jadian kami. Sekarang tanggal 10, berarti besok pagi adalah hari Annive kami, mudah-mudahan saja tidak seperti yang dimimpi, mengerikan." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin mengingat mimpi mengerikan itu lagi. Segera Sakura menambah kecepatan sepedanya. ketika ia berada tak jauh dari depan gerbang, samar-samar terlihat kotetsu dan izumo sedang menutup pagar, Sakura pun segera berteriak sekuat tenaga "TTUUUUNNNGGUUU!"

Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya dia sudah ditakdirkan untuk terlambat. Sesampainya Sakura didepan terlihat gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup rapat, dengan muka memelas Sakura pun memohon pada penjaga gerbang Kotetsu dan Izumo untuk membukakan gerbang sekolah, tapi mereka tidak dapat menyanggupinya karena bagi siswa yang terlambat di Konoha High School wajib di kenakan sanksi, tak terkecuali Sakura. Sepertinya hari ini dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padamu -eh Sakura.

Eiits tunggu dulu-sepertinya kau tak sendirian Sakura, karena ada seorang lagi yang juga terlambat, seorang pria berwajah datar.

Izumo dan kotetsu menatap satu persatu kedua murid yang terlambat ini dengan tatapan malas, setelah itu Kotetsu menyuruh Izumo memanggil Tsunade senju, kepala sekolah yang terkenal galak dan disiplin yang pernah ada.

TAP…TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu keras dan tegas, membuat Sakura yang sedang menunggu hukuman itu merinding. Suara langkah itu semakin dekat, dan terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik mendekat, dialah sang kepala sekolah.

"Jadi… mengapa kalian telat?" suara Tsunade terdengar menusuk. Sakura sedang berpikir mencari alasan, tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan kalau ia terlambat hanya karena sebuah mimpi. Tanpa Sakura sadari Tsunade telah selesai mengintrogasi pria disebelahnya dan menyuruhnya masuk kelas.

"A-ano… tadi saya telat karena membantu kakak saya dirumah, Tsunade-sama." Jawab Sakura takut-takut. Didalam otaknya bersliweran bayangan akan hukuman yang akan ditimpakan padanya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu kau harus lebih pandai mengatur waktu agar tak terulang lagi. Tapi kau jangan berharap untuk lolos, kau akan tetap kuberi hukuman." Tanggapan Tsunade jelas membuat Sakura menelan Saliva nya.

"Tapi aku tidak sendiri kan, pria ini-" Sakura terkejut ketika melihat tidak ada lagi pria yang tadi disampingnya. "Mana laki-laki yang tadi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Oh dia, dia adalah murid baru pindahan dari kota lain. Dia terlambat karena tersesat, ia lupa jalan menuju sekolah." Jawab Tsunade sambil mengecek kertas berisi profil murid baru itu.

Sakura mencelos dalam hati 'Dasar, pasti dia berbohong untuk menghindari hukuman. Aku yakin, sangat yakin!'

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau harus siap menerima konsekuensi. Kau harus membersihkan kolam renang milik sekolah sekarang juga."

"A-Apa? B-Baa-san apa tidak bisa hukumanku di ringankan lagi? Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat keponakan mu yang manis ini membersihkan kolam renang yang luas itu sendirian?" Ujar Sakura dengan tampang memelas kepada kepala sekolah yang ternyata adalah bibinya.

"Kan sudah kubilang! disekolah aku ini seorang kepala sekolah, bukan baa-san mu. Dan juga apa kau tidak ingat yang kubilang dulu jangan memanggilku baa-san kalau disekolah!"

"H-Haii tapi baa- eh Tsunade-sama, jadi apakah hukumanku tidak bisa diganti dengan yang sedikit ringan?"

"hemm biar ku pikir-pikir dulu... ah! yaa kalau begitu apa kau mau membersihkan seluruh pekarangan KSH Sakura?" ujar tsunade dengan evil smirknya

"HAAAA? T-Tidak lebih baik aku membersihkan kolam renang saja"

"Baiklah, sekarang pergi jalani hukumanmu," Sakura hanya dapat tertunduk lesu dan berjalan keluar.

Sekarang Sakura tengah berada ditengah-tengah kolam renang yang sudah dikosongkan, ia melihat sekelilingnya, "Gila! Yang bener aja hukumannya bersihin kolam segede ini," ucap Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Apa-apaan ini? Baa-san itu tega sekali pada keponakannya, sekarang kan lagi musim gugur. Arrgh kenapa ini terjadi padaku?"

Sakura berjalan mengambil sikat lalu menyikat kolam itu dengan tidak ikhlas.

Matahari sudah hampir berada diatas kepala, perutnya pun sudah mulai berbunyi. Sakura menegakkan badannya karena pegal, "hah akhirnya selesai juga." Tapi tiba-tiba angin berhembus menjatuhkan daun-daun kering dan jatuh kedalam kolam. Sakura menggeram kesal, ia memegang sikat itu dengan kuat lalu melemparnya kebawah.

"Arghh ini semua gara mimpi ituu!" lalu ia kembali mengambil sapu dan menyapu dedaunan kering yang tak berdosa itu.

"Hah akhirnya selesai juga," Ucap Sakura mengelap peluhnya. Ia melihat sekeliling kolam renang yang sudah bersih itu. Tapi angin musim gugur bertiup menggugurkan dedaunan. Ia hanya mencelos lalu pergi "yang penting aku sudah menyikatnya." Kemudian ia keluar dan mencari tempat untuk berteduh dari panasnya sinar matahari.

Sakura duduk dibawah pohon dan menyandarkan tubuhnya untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya. Angin musim gugur berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan kering dan membuat rambut soft pink sebahu Sakura melambai-lambai bagaikan bunga Sakura yang mekar ditengah musim gugur.

"Hah sejuknya, karena membersihkan kolam memakan waktu yang banyak dan aku sudah ketinggalan pelajaran, lebih baik hari ini aku bolos saja," ucap Sakura pada diri sendiri lalu memejamkan matanya lalu tertidur.

Seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi berada disebalik pohon tempat Sakura tidur hanya tersenyum mendengar dengkuran halus Sakura. Ia berdiri lalu menghampiri Sakura yang tertidur.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis tidur ditempat terbuka seperti ini, nanti kau masuk angin cherry,"ujar sosok itu tersenyum sembari menggendong Sakura ala bride style dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkannya.

Laki-laki itu membawa Sakura ke UKS, dia meminta izin pada perawat Shizune "Shizune-san, aku menemukannya pingsan dibawah pohon jadi aku membawanya kemari, tapi sekarang sepertinya dia tertidur," Shizune pun mengizinkan dan menyuruhnya membaringkan Sakura disalah satu kasur UKS.

Lelaki itu membaringkan Sakura, lalu mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Sakura. "Cherry aku pergi dulu, istirahatlah." Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala Sakura. Kemudian sosok misterius itu berjalan ke arah shizune.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit kekelas dulu, tolong jaga dia jangan sampai kenapa-kenapa," ucap pria itu, Shizune tersenyum mengangguk sosok itu pun berjalan menuju pintu, saat hendak pergi keluar sosok tersebut menghadap ke belakang "Oh ya tolong jangan bilang padanya bahwa aku yang mengantarnya kesini". Kemudian Sosok pria itu keluar UKS dan pergi kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah menuju kelasnya.

_Bagiku, rasa sayang dan perhatianmu padaku selama ini adalah sesuatu yang paling indah di dunia melebihi apapun_

**Pastinya t**_______**erima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. No flame please, saran sangat dinantikan ^^**_

_gomen lama baget baru update *berlutut minta ampun* "  
_

thanks buat yang udah ngereview :D

Seiya Kenshin makasih udah mau ngereview & mohon bantuannya, aku suka banget sama ficmu, apalagi yang love me again, love me & secret marriage.

**Ryouta** Shiroi Salam kenal juga ^^

**Uchiha** iya ini udah update kok. heemmmm gimana yaa? ahahaha

**Guest** trims buat sarannya mudah2an dichapter ini udah berkurang kata-kata yang kurang pasnya :)

**TomatoesBerry **gomen kalo updatenya rada lama -_-, kalau di chap ini scene sasusakunya masih agak sedikit tapi untuk di chap tiga diusahain lebih diperbanyak ^^

Arigatou minna~


End file.
